Chocolates II O Outro Lado
by Etecetera
Summary: Como o nome já diz, é o outro lado de Chocolates duh , contando a visão de Shikamaru. E, como o nome também diz, é uma songfic de Garotos II - O Outro Lado. Enjoy n.n


Nyaaah, Chocolates pegou segundo lugar no Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san i.i Fico tão feliz! Foi minha primeira fic de Naruto... É interessante que você leia a Chocolates antes de ler essa aqui n.n

E pra comemorar, eis a segunda parte!

Mas, primeiro...

- _Naruto _e respectivos personagens são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto e o escambau. Mas o Naruto é inegavelmente meu filho. E quem disser o contrário eu esfrego na cara um exame de DNA!!!

- _Garotos II - O Outro Lado _é do simpático tio Leoni. Recomendo ouvir a versão com a participação especial do Dinho "Gostoso" Ouro Preto (que pra mim é o Kakashi - sim, Ety pira de vez em sempre xD)

- Betada pela Bloomy (que não assiste nem lê Naruto, mas se esforçou em corrigir pra mim n.n) e revisada pela Kad (meu controle de qualidade de fics de Naruto e a razão pela qual entrei nesse fandom n.n)

Chocolates II – O Outro Lado

"**Seus olhos e seus olhares, milhares de tentações**

**Meninas são tão mulheres, seus truques e confusões**

**Se espalham pelos pêlos, boca e cabelo**

**Peitos e poses e apelos**

**Me agarram pelas pernas, certas mulheres**

**Como você, me levam sempre onde querem..."**

Parecia que o céu ia desabar sobre Konoha. Que chuva era aquela! Isso descartava qualquer possibilidade de sair de casa. Que problemático.

Não que tivesse qualquer coisa importante para fazer em outro lugar, mas era muito chato se sentir trancado dentro de casa. Dar uma volta seria legal. Mas, pelo jeito, não seria possível.

Sem mais o que fazer, largou-se na cama. Olhou pela janela para as feias nuvens de chuva. Era verão, mas devia estar um bocado frio lá fora. Ainda bem que ali dentro estava quente o suficiente para que fosse confortável vestir apenas a calça do pijama.

Logo, o barulho de chuva na vidraça e o edredom sob suas costas nuas formaram um convite para que fechasse os olhos. Aos poucos, seu corpo foi ficando mole. Por que é que pensara mesmo que seria chato ficar em casa?

Não havia nenhuma missão. E ainda faltavam alguns meses para que começassem as preparações para o próximo Chuunin Shiken. Isso significava folga por um tempo. Significava também um tempo sem ver Temari.

Temari. A loura mandona e problemática que vivia o chamando de idiota. E que havia chamado sua atenção. Admirava sua garra e força. E também, é claro, sua beleza. Chegou a pensar que ela também estivesse interessada. E todos à volta pensavam a mesma coisa. Houve até momentos em que a hokage-sama dava risinhos bem significativos quando os via juntos.

Mas como mulher é um bicho estranho, não conseguia entender Temari. Nem mesmo com seu QI acima de 200. A loura vinha toda com risinhos e olhares, e sempre que achava que podia ter uma aproximação maior, ela pulava fora. E isso não aconteceu só uma, duas, nem três vezes. Se ela se divertia com aquilo, para ele não tinha graça nenhuma. Temari podia ser linda, mas uma hora o encanto acaba. Ele cansara da brincadeira desde o último Chuunin Shiken.

"**Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios**

**Garotos nunca dizem não**

**Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos**

**Perto de uma mulher são só garotos"**

E, pensando no exame passado, lembrou-se de uma sucessão de fatos. Os últimos genins de sua geração finalmente haviam se graduado. Com exceção, é claro, de Naruto, que estava ausente já há um ano e meio. Kiba, Hinata e TenTen finalmente eram chuunins. Os dois primeiros, talvez por estarem juntos como parte de uma mesma equipe há bastante tempo, estavam bem confiantes. E olhe que autoconfiança é uma das últimas características da garota Hyuuga. Mas, diferente dos dois, TenTen não parecia estar muito segura. Devia estar sentindo-se um pouco deslocada, talvez, já que de sua equipe original era a única genin. Ele, para dar uma força, se ofereceu para abrir o portão pelo qual seus amigos adentrariam a Floresta da Morte. Imaginou que ter alguém relativamente conhecido por perto poderia acalmá-la. Lembrava de ter ouvido TenTen dizer "ah, Kami-sama, que dê certo dessa vez...", e ver um sorriso de agradecimento em seu rosto moreno quando lhe respondeu: "Coragem. Eu sei que é problemático, mas você consegue". E era bom mesmo que conseguisse! Afinal, era a terceira vez que a via prestar o exame.

Sentiu um orgulho bobo quando, invocado como mensageiro na torre da Floresta da Morte, viu TenTen ali. Era uma coisa boa ver os amigos seguindo em frente. Achou que a garota tinha a mesma opinião, já que viu um brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela. Então lhe desejou sorte mais uma vez antes de ir.

Pouco mais de um mês depois, todos estavam graduados. Agora as brincadeiras sobre níveis ninja entre os amigos cessariam. Isso até que um deles se tornasse jounin. Com certeza todos iriam pegar o pé do primeiro que se graduasse, como foi com ele.

No mesmo dia em que o resultado do exame foi divulgado, conversou com Kiba e Hinata. O Inuzuka eufórico, e a Hyuuga comedida. Assim que Hinata foi embora, Kiba disse que aproveitaria a calmaria pós-exame para dar um bom banho em Akamaru. O cachorro, ao ouvir a palavra "banho", saiu em disparada. Kiba correu atrás do bichinho (agora nem tão "inho"), e ele foi ajudar, assim como Temari, que estava junto. Foi uma verdadeira jornada por Konoha – correndo, tropeçando, caindo, derrubando bancas, dando esbarrões e afins – até conseguirem encontrar Akamaru no meio de um lamaçal e finalmente capturá-lo. Como sua casa era a mais próxima e para se livrar de vez daquela situação problemática, sugeriu que todos fossem para lá, e sua sugestão foi rapidamente acatada. E, nos fundos da casa dos Nara, o trio deu banho em Akamaru (além de travarem uma ocasional batalha de baldes e mangueiras).

Como já estava anoitecendo – e conseqüentemente esfriando – disse para que os dois também tomassem um banho quente ali mesmo. Temari foi a primeira, depois ele. E assim que desligou o chuveiro, escutou batidas na porta de casa. Enxugou-se rapidamente, vestiu uma calça de pijama – que foi a primeira que encontrou pela frente, jogou o roupão por cima e foi atender.

Qual não foi a surpresa ao encontrar TenTen ali, parada na sua porta. Automaticamente, olhou-a com curiosidade.

- Eh, você aqui? – perguntou, estranhando. Mas talvez tenha soado mais surpreso do que gostaria. Viu a expressão da garota mudar. Será que havia sido rude? Tratou de suavizar seu rosto, e completou – Pois não?

TenTen fitou o chão. O rosto estava corado. Estranhou. Era impressão sua ou ela estava tendo um ataque de Hinata?

- Eu vim lhe agradecer... pelo Chuunin Shiken...

Ele ficava cada vez mais surpreso.

- Agradecer?

- Sim... – ela ainda fitava os pés – Se não fosse pelo seu incentivo eu não teria passado. Obrigada... – a morena levantou o rosto para ele. De repente, de vermelha, ele a viu ficar branca. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo ali?

Foi então que ouviu a voz de Temari atrás de si.

- Desculpe! Eu ia atender a porta pra que você não precisasse sair do banho...

- Tudo bem, eu já tinha terminado mesmo... – respondeu. Virou-se novamente para TenTen. E as coisas ficaram confusas de vez.

Ainda branca como cera, e com um sorriso um tanto doentio, ela lhe disse:

- Então, era só isso! Obrigada por me dar uma força no exame!

- Ah, não tem de q...

- E isso é pra você! – ela o cortou, e ele pulou ao sentir algo sendo praticamente enfiado no seu peito – E desculpe se atrapalhei vocês em alguma coisa! – naquele momento viu o olhar castanho se dirigir quase que imperceptivelmente à Temari – Tchau! – e saiu apressada, quase correndo.

Parado na porta, segurando um objeto, tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Ahn?

Então olhou para o que tinha nas mãos. Uma caixa. Era muito bonita, com floreios e arabescos pintados artisticamente. Os bombons também eram artisticamente moldados. Neste momento Kiba apareceu, agradecendo aos dois pela ajuda. Ele respondeu apenas com um grunhido distraído. Estava botando em ordem na cabeça o que acabara de acontecer. TenTen batera na porta de sua casa no começo da noite, com uma caixa de chocolates e tendo uma crise de Hinata. E pirou quando viu Temari. Pensando melhor agora, ele estava molhado, de roupão aberto e calça de pijama, sem nada por baixo – e sentiu rapidamente o rosto ferver, enquanto fechava instintivamente o roupão. E, de repente, a loura aparece de quimono mal-preso e cabelos molhados. E TenTen viu aquilo... Mas não é de se estranhar que a garota tenha saído correndo! Ela havia pensado que...

- O que foi, Shikamaru? – perguntou Kiba, olhando o garoto ter um acesso de riso.

E ali, sozinho naquele quarto, riu novamente. Lembrou do rosto corado de TenTen. Uma graça...

Peraí!!!

Surpreendeu-se com o próprio pensamento. Nunca havia prestado maior atenção à menina. Quer dizer, dera uma atenção especial no Chuunin Shiken, mas não era _esse tipo_ de atenção. Se bem que ela realmente era uma graça de garota. Morena, e com todo aquele jeito kawaii...

Já havia notado Ino há muito tempo, em toda a sua exuberância loura. E Sakura, com sua beleza chamativa. Até mesmo Hinata ele já havia sacado, principalmente nesse último ano. A garota havia "evoluído" de forma bastante interessante.

"**Seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigam meu corpo e juízo**

**Devoram os meus sentidos, e eu já não me importo comigo"**

Mas por que é que nunca havia notado TenTen antes? Como, se ela tinha uma meiguice tão evidente e um sorriso tão bonito? Como, se toda a sua morenice era tão diferente das outras garotas tão brancas de Konoha?

E por que é que tudo isso veio na sua cabeça só naquele momento?!?

O som de batidas na porta o tirou dos seus pensamentos. Foi só então que notou que não havia mais chuva. Continuou ali.

Batidas novamente. Enfiou o travesseiro na cara. Seus pais que atendessem.

Batidas mais uma vez. Saco. Esqueceu-se de que seu pai fora chamado pela godaime e que sua mãe estava na casa de uma amiga. Estava sozinho em casa. Teria de vestir uma camiseta, sair do conforto de seu quarto e atender a porta. Que problemático.

Andou sem vontade alguma pela casa até chegar à porta de entrada. Abriu-a, mas não havia ninguém ali. Porém, encontrou na soleira da porta uma caixa. Bonita e artisticamente pintada. Não notou o sorriso bobo que se formou em seus lábios – ou simplesmente não se importou com isso. Abriu a caixa e viu que havia um bilhete. Uma caligrafia redonda e bem desenhada.

_Chocolate_

_É amor de Arlequina_

_Em fim de Carnaval_

Aquelas palavras que formavam o curto poema lhe pareceram desesperançosas. Era como uma declaração de alguém que já se deu por vencido. Logo notou que aquela não era a única mensagem no papel. Desdobrou-o e leu o resto.

_Shikamaru-kun,_

_Sei que nunca fomos próximos..._

A cada linha que lia mais pasmo ficava. Ao ver a caixa de chocolates em sua porta já tinha idéia de quem a havia deixado ali. Mas aquele bilhete...

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, alguém havia se declarado para ele. Nem mesmo por escrito. Ele nunca fizera qualquer sucesso com as garotas. Aquilo parecia para ele, pelo menos até o momento, o tipo de coisa que só acontecia com caras bonitões, populares e malas, como Neji ou Sasuke. E, pelas palavras dela, podia perceber claramente que a garota não esperava ser correspondida.

Outro sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Foi até seu quarto trocar de roupa. Mas antes de sair tratou de rabiscar mais alguma coisa no bilhete.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bateu na porta. Nada.

Bateu novamente. Nada.

Estaria ele dormindo? Ou será que não estava em casa?

Sentia um frio brutal na barriga. Droga. O que estava fazendo ali?

Bateu mais uma vez. Ninguém atendeu.

Sentiu-se boba. Devia era largar mão daquilo. Virou-se para sair dali. Hesitou. Então voltou-se para a porta, deixou a caixa ali na soleira e foi embora.

Não veria a cara de Shikamaru ao ler o bilhete que escrevera. _"Ótimo, daí não levo o fora na cara"_, pensou. Mas sentia uma leve decepção. Assim como uma parte dela – bem grande, aliás – havia amarelado e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, a outra queria mais é enfiar o pé na jaca de vez e ver no que aquilo iria dar. Pelo jeito essa parte teria de se conformar.

Chegou em casa e bateu a porta, frustrada. Não havia ninguém. Isso era bom, não ia ter quem ficasse enchendo a paciência. Queria mesmo ficar sozinha.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus para ir ao seu quarto. Quando chegou ao topo da escada ouviu a campainha. Sem pensar muito, desceu apressadamente.

Ao chegar lá embaixo parou, estática, diante da porta de entrada. Ali no chão havia um papel. Reconheceu-o. Era uma folha do seu caderno.

O que aquilo fazia ali? Desceu sua mão trêmula até o chão. Pegou o papel e o trouxe para diante dos olhos.

E leu, em sua própria letra, o pequeno verso.

_Chocolate_

_É amor de Arlequina_

_Em fim de Carnaval_

Mas percebeu que a mensagem recebera um pequeno acréscimo. Uma letra diferente da sua o completava da seguinte maneira:

_Ou seria um chute a gol_

_Aos 45 do segundo tempo?_

Novamente o frio na barriga, enquanto um calor subia para seu rosto. O coração acelerou. Ainda segurando o papel, esticou a mão até a maçaneta e a girou.

Foi a visão mais linda que já teve.

Um meio sorriso no rosto. Ombros largados. Rosto levemente abaixado, enquanto apenas o olhar era erguido em direção ao dela. Mão esquerda no bolso, enquanto a direita segurava a mesma caixa de chocolates que ela havia deixado em sua porta, além de uma rosa amarela.

- Gol – ele disse.

TenTen sorriu. Um sorriso lindo e iluminado como os que só ela sabia dar. Levou para trás da orelha uma mecha do cabelo castanho que estava sobre seu rosto afogueado. Era inacreditável que estivesse tendo aquela sorte.

- É muito chocolate pra comer sozinho. Preciso dividir com alguém... – ele continuou.

Ainda sorrindo, TenTen esticou a mão até o braço de Shikamaru e o puxou suavemente.

- Tá, entra...

"**Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços**

**Pele, barriga e seus laços**

**São armadilhas, e eu não sei o que faço**

**Aqui de palhaço, seguindo seus passos**

**Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios**

**Garotos nunca dizem não**

**Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos**

**Perto de uma mulher são só garotos..."**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aê! Repostando a fic, já que a droga do éfiéfinéti não salvou o disclaimer nem a nota da autora... ¬¬"

Um POV do Shika... personagem que amo do fundo do meu kokoro pecador e impuro... (6) Maaas, com toda a docilidade que consegui extrair dessa mente insana xD

E continuo dando prosseguimento ao projeto Casais Impossíveis/Improváveis! Logo tem mais coisas minhas aparecendo por aqui!

Obrigada pela paciência com essa kouhai n.n

Ja nee \o

Ety n.n v


End file.
